


The monsters we create

by Lady_dreadful



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_dreadful/pseuds/Lady_dreadful
Summary: Each has a different way of wanting the same thing, neither knows how to express it.( Discontinued, until I feel like writing again )





	The monsters we create

For a moment, just a moment. Sebastian thought he escaped the madness of psychopath that kept shifting his reality. Just when he began to feel safe, the air shifted around him. Ruvik’s glitch into his space, sending Sebastian on the run of his life. No matter what way he took, the hooded man kept appearing ahead of him. Forcing him to run back from the way that he came. Sebastian had no chance, he needed a place to slowly down. His body burns, as ammonia acid eats at muscles. Making running impossible. 

Fuck, this is it. He thought. Ruvik outmatched him in a corner like an animal for the slaughter. Press up against a wall, Sebastian thought about the chance for escaping this encounter alive. “Detective” something is slick in his voice, which sounds as affected by the body it comes from. If Sebastian where to guess, the man had been terribly burnt. “You are a remarkable opponent to my plans. You must have guess by now, that you cannot escape me.” Confidence is safe to assume in Ruvik’s voice. His eyes are sharp as knives, while his touch is that of one. 

Ruvik does not allow Sebastian open his mouth. No, that would be too kind. 

Sebastian expect his death when Ruvik reach for his face with a hand. However, all he felt is a leathery cold hand with a ghostly touch. So, Ruvik was cable of touching, did it transpire the other way around? Would he able to touch the other man? Even if the permission isn’t giving, Sebastian dares as much. His left hand automatically reach around the wrist that close to his face, stopping Ruvik dead in his track. Ruvik looks less forgiving for the motion. He curls and bends his hand, in order to make it slip from Sebastian’s hand. 

Sebastian takes the indication as self defense, clearly the hooded man is uncomfortable with touch. It gave Sebastian the courage to take control of the situation that Ruvik thought he controlled, and turn it against him. “No you don’t.” Sebastian tells him, he seeming smash the small man towards the wall. Making him lose the air in his lungs. Ruvik was never show a sign of fear. Nonetheless, Sebastian manage to read it from his face. Finally, he felt able of controlling the moment. Effectively, bringing the psychopath into some sort of mental fear.

“Not so dangerous now, are we?” Sebastian uses all the mockery his voice can manage in that moment, effective keeping the small man pinned in place. Now this is what Sebastian wants to see. Panic. He never thought he would see that display on Ruvik’s face. It felt like a rush, having power over the mind that accepted no control, it was all that Sebastian dream about. Ruvik seemed unable to answer, his body had pushed back into the wall, seeking comfort and hiding from the taller man above him.

Sebastian did not know what came over him, maybe it was rage? Maybe it was something primal? He began to laugh, it was deep and dark. Something that left Ruvik with a hit, that he might have pushed his luck too far. Because, in the next moment. Sebastian dragged him trough narrow hallways, pulling him by the collar of his hood. Ruvik can do little to remove the strong hand from his hood. “Release me, now!” Ruvik orders. Sadly, his words are without effect. Sebastian kept dragging until he threw him, face first into a bed. 

Ruvik has no time to think or move, because a heavy body saddles him, forcing him down onto the soft mattress. He feels weak, small and terrified. Exposed to the physical force that Sebastian presented, Ruvik felt a hand turn him over in a rough fashion. “You think you are such a tough little punk, how about I show you, what kind shit you really are.” A darkening in Sebastian. Ruvik saw this before. Every person that connected to stem, lost themselves at some point. They are changed for a period of time, while the darkest part took control. Ruvik saw this in the other detective, when he left him with Kidman. He was supposed to kill her, before he could change back into his old self. Unfortunately, Kidman managed to escape and now she was after Leslie in some other part of stem. 

Without his reaction, Sebastian tears one side of Ruvik’s coat. He battles the get the man out of his cloth. Ruvik previously occupied by his thoughts, manage to wake up at the sound. He break that passive kept body of his, doing everything he can to fight the detective off his body. It has no effect on Sebastian, who simple incapacitates him with his necktie. Ruvik’s hands are bond together over his head, leaving his body exposed to Sebastian power hungry eyes. Satisfied, with his handy work. Sebastian reach for the waistband in Ruvik’s semi open pants. “No don’t-” Ruvik is stopped from saying anything else when Sebastian forcefully remove the pants from his body. Naked and exposed, Ruvik turns his face to the side. Looking away from the predator above him. “Did you really think you could just piss on me without a consequence?” Sebastian yells the words into the mans face, making him wise that he was able to flee. 

Ruvik about to say no, when Sebastian block him off with set of hot lips on his. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ruvik feared the other man, he might have enjoyed the sensation of Sebastian pressing himself down and around him. He felt the weight of Sebastian’s body, almost crushing him. Ruvik finally struggle to free himself from Sebastian’s lips. He frantically kicks and pulls his feet up under Sebastian, he has no luck with getting Sebastian off his body.

Sebastian leans back, a hand rush up. Wrapping itself around Ruvik neck as he presses down with force, choking the air from him. Ruvik stop all motion when the hold becomes too tight, unable to inhale air. He soon goes limp beneath Sebastian, the hold lose force and Ruvik is finally able to draw air in. “I will serious choke the life out of you right now, if try to fight back again!” It comes with the same yelling force, and pressed back into the bed. “Nood if you understand” Sebastian demands, he receives a weak nood with little effort. 

“If you behave yourself, I might be more merciful with you. Is that understood?” Again Ruvik noods, as he looks away. It earns him a slap on his left cheek. “Don’t look away unless I say so” Ruvik obeys, his eyes which shine with pride. Seemed dull, now that he was unable to control the actions. Fear for his life, seeming broke him as Sebastian began to undo his pants. 

In a fashion Ruvik understood Sebastian’s action, he did not need glasses to see that the man had been affected by primal need. Ruvik simply tried to understand what triggered the action. Maybe it was the fact that he would be able to kill Sebastian, maybe it was old urge? Ruvik sensed that it had been a while since the detective had a sexual relationship with anyone else, and close contact for the matter. Still, it seemed Sebastian was a faithful man, his wedding ring was still in place. 

Hearing the zipper move, Ruvik knows what comes next. Sebastian was about to violet him in what his father once call, the most sinful act towards god. 

“You will suck me until I tell you to stop” Sebastian orders, his cock is seemly hard and throbs in his hand at the idea. Again he finds no protest from Ruvik, not that it matters. Moving himself higher, Sebastian seats himself with little weigh on the other man's chest, he keeps the pressure light for now. Reminding Ruvik that if he makes one wrong move, Sebastian drop his full weight and choke him. 

Even after so many years of studying the human body, Ruvik is still surprise at the sight and shape of Sebastian’s cock, it’s massive size making him wonder how it can fit inside any female. Having read a book about sexual acts when he was young, Ruvik knew the actions that were made doing sex, he simply did not understand size. 

Ruvik earn himself another slap, it brings the focus back to the man above him and tip of cock which is dangerously close to his lips. Ruvik knows that if he bits, it over. Nonetheless, disgust is visible on his face when Sebastian presses his cock against his lips. It take a bit of fight to push Ruvik’s lips open. However, when his cock is inside, Sebastian let’s out a sigh. Who knew a psychopath’s mouth could feel that good. Sebastian isn’t about to be kind with Ruvik, he stuff his cock deeper. Feeling the man's tongue run along the shaft as he nearly deep throats Ruvik in single motion. 

Ruvik is visible tears, Sebastian’s cock is clearly more than his mouth can take. He feels his jaw clamp a little in order take the cock that force its way down into his throat. Ruvik wants to gag, to vomit. It is hard enough to breath. Yet, Sebastian does not allow him room to adjust to the feeling. With little time to think, he feels the cock leave his throat as it moves back an inch or two, before it hit the back of his throat. 

It all ended as fast as began. His throat and mouth felt empty without Sebastian’s cock inside it. Looking up, Ruvik saw that satisfied smirk in Sebastian’s eyes as the man nearly crush him while moving back down over his naked body. 

For the third time Ruvik tried to break free from Sebastian’s weigh on him, without his hands. Ruvik had little effect on removing Sebastian who had position himself between the other man’s legs. Ruvik knew what came next, and he only hoped that it would be quick.

It felt like being scared by flames when Sebastian forced his way inside, without the necessary preparation. Ruvik had nothing but blooded lip, to bit into. He would no scream, nor show any signs of discomfort. However, his brain betrayed him as a painful moan left his lips. For sebastian, it was all about that rush which he had taken and retaken from Ruvik. Until few moments ago, Ruvik thought he was a god, untouchable. Sebastian had proven otherwise. He was settled, all the way inside Ruvik, and that tight muscle around his cock nearly felt like it was too much. An aroused moan left Sebastian, about the same time as Ruvik made a painful one. 

“Sebastian, I beg ple-” Ruvik was cut by the hips that snapped forward at inside him. He bit his lip again before he made a scream that nearly shacked the walls around them. It was painful, so painful. Sebastian had no intention of letting Ruvik adjust to his size, he simply began to move inside him without thinking. Ruvik could see it fully now, that animalistic nature of the haunted shining through on Sebastian’s face. With no way to escape, Ruvik simply stopped fighting Sebastian, he let the man have his way, hoping it would be over soon. 

After sometime, it seemed that the pain gradually transformed into pleasure. But, it came too late to help. Ruvik had finally closed his eyes, falling into that unconscious stat that body used as a last save guard in order to avoid pain. Sebastian, who finished after that, finally seem to come out of that possession, which had controlled him. After he withdraw himself from Ruvik, his drifted into his own unconscious stat, unable to know the danged he done.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back and this time I writing a longer fic with multi chapters. 
> 
> Some explaining needs to be done, I wanted to start this story with Sebastian gone semi haunted. It gonna be theme that tags along as the fic becomes longer. 
> 
> Also this totally for need of more Ru/Seb, since I miss them in action together.
> 
> I am again writing without too much ability to check errors, if anyone is done feel free to point them out so I can improve my write some more for the next time.


End file.
